¡¡Amor!¿¿candente?
by steffy byrne
Summary: ¡Mi primer lemmon! Elena "La reina del sexo" tiene una nueva presa: Stefan Salvatore. ¿una noche para disfutar? Una noche para dejar escapar tus màs pervertidos pensamientos.OOC.


***Previa***

**Primera parte: **

_Elena agotada de la extravagante noche erótica que había tenido hace unas cuantas horas atrás, actualmente en la madrugada levantándose muy adolorida con su abdomen aun con semen y un poco excitada queriendo mas y mas, mientras que a su lado estaba ese guapetón desconocido realmente dotado por su gran xxx pene, tamaño corpulento…_

…no podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo, aun seguía excitada, pero estaba muy adolorida y un poco fétida. Había sido una noche de sexo total, que manera de fogosidad y perturbación, su forma de masturbarse y como se la mordía de a poco, su increíble sabor…

Aun seguía candente, horas y horas de fornicar, siendo que solo lo conocí en la festera de anoche en la "Dalcool".

Lo observe y le destape, en el fondo de la cama se hallaban los condones usados, sabanas blancas esparcidas en el suelo manchados por su semen, tal erección, lo cautivaba totalmente desnudo, mas bien su gran paquete xxx, el aun seguía durmiendo, aprovechando la ocasión fui a darme una ducha, realmente la necesitaba ¡ y bien FRIA !...

Me pasee por todo el "depa" desnuda, tome una toalla y me dirigí al baño, el agua brotando sobres mis pechos y el pezón endurecido, mi vagina estaba quejumbrosa, ": el realmente supo llegar a mi clítoris sin tardanza"- fue lo que pensé. ": y que claro, como les encanta tanto a los hombres que una se toque en esa parte, golpeándose en el culo y haciendo lo mismo con la de ellos, cuando les tocas el pene, aja no hay vuelta atrás".-seguía pensando en verdades candentes, el agua la sentía tibia y eso no me servia, quería enfriarme pero aun la calentura la llevaba en humos, necesitaba hielo!.

Salí de la ducha, lo ardiente ya podía controlarlo, debía ir a la pega de inmediato, ser psicóloga no era tan fácil que dijésemos, llegaba cada imbecil a visitarme, y ya notaba a mas de uno que me imaginaban sin ropa y chupándoselas, tal vez, zafados del mate.

Me puse el brazier, las bragas, la blusa encajada, la minifalda de seda y las medias.

-Elena, por favor! No te vallas, sigamos cojando, nena ven!

Su invitación era irresistible, tener a un bombón así de postrado en una cama, músculos definidos, rostro esculpido, y que paquetazo, que PENE por dios!... pero podía resistirme, no quería seguir con esto, un desconocido total por dentro aja, porque por fuera, al revés y al derecho ya explorado.

- te parezco una prostituta! Dios! , Damon tengo cosas que hacer, aquí dejamos todo, tu vida y yo la mía, así a de seguir… papito de verdad fue rico, pero no quiero embrollos.

Me acerque, le bese y me largue, quien me olvidaría?, nadie, pero no quería parecer una perra!. Esta es primera, y deberá ser la última, acostarse con desconocidos es excitante, pero tuve suerte, podría haber sido algún sicópata… y por poco me mata este Damon por tanto darme anoche, tanto coger.

Los hombres realmente no pueden vivir sin nosotras las mujeres, como tampoco nosotras podemos, aunque algunos se desvían por ciertos sexos y…

- Elena, maldita perra! Te llame esta mañana y ni contestaste, en que estabas?

- no seas estupida Bonnie, estaba ocupada!

La sonrisa de ella era gigantesca de oreja a oreja, y unos ojos casi saltones, fue su expresión…

- no me digas que…

- si…

Está ya me quería hacer interrogaciones, una noche de sexo total!

- maldita perra! Porque no me habías contado antes! Acaso te fuiste con ese papito de primera de la "dalcool"?

-a que hora querías que te avisara tonta si estaba ocupada!

Se calmo, ya esa sonrisita había desvanecido, y apareció de repente la pensativa… aunque aquel milagro no duró por mucho, me observo y me pidió que le contase todo!.

- a Bonnie no seas puta, caliente intrometida! Serás mi amiga y todo, pero como te voy a contar las cosas por lujos de detalles!

- a maldita! Si se, pero yo siempre te las cuento.

-porque eres una puta candente! Además siempre quieres que te ayude y te de ideas en esas cosas.( pausa)- además…( sonrisa exclusiva), fue increíble.

-pero dale, no seas engreída tampoco…que más!

Me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

- una noche de sexo total, los lameos, chupas de pico ya sabes! Por todas partes sin parar, y lo mejor de su excitante paquete xxx, eso me causo impacto.

-aaaahh! Te envidio Elena! Sexooo total!

La agarre fuerte y le tape la boca

-Bonnie cállate, todos miran, pareces una perra desesperada aja.

-ahh! Cállate maldita…..aja

Era mi mejor y zorra aprendiz, mi mejor amiga de años, siempre pidiéndome esos consejos calientes, su cambio fue rotundo, de una chica pasiva, tranquila, y limitándose solo al amor, transformada en una maldita zorra adicta al sexo y enamorada de su novio 100%.

-Bonnie sinceramente yo te debería de envidiar, tienes la mezcla perfecta, el sexo y el amor, buena complementación, pero de todas formas estoy feliz por ti, maldita perra.

-gracias, Elena, pero no deberías de hacerlo, ya que eres una maestra única en tu clase, y ya ese amor aparecerá en cualquier momento, no te desesperes.

-no me desespero, al contrario, estoy viviendo la fogosidad al máximo, y probando cosas, aventuras, el sexo es lo mío, pero el amor…emm no creo que sea mi fuerte.

-dale, si siempre serás un zorra candente! Aja. – a que hora entras a tu pega?

Observe el reloj de muñeca.

-en 15 minutos.

-dale, entonces me voy, debo de ir a pagar el agua.

La observe con extrañes.

-pero si la pagaste hace dos semanas atrás…

Vira hacia mí.

-uy si supieras Elena, pero de ahí te cuento…

-no me digas que hiciste lo que te dije, eso de…

-si! Y es fascinante, pero de ahí hablamos, te paso a buscar en tu jornada, vale?

-ok, pero Bonnie, se puntual, maldita zorra.

Las ocurrencias mías de cómo hacer algo rico en algo mas delicioso y excitante.

Llegue justo, me encamine a mi oficina, y como siempre recibiendo los piropos putos de Rob, maldito.

-porque no realizamos un trío Elena, de esos fogosos que te fascinan!

Vire hacia Rob, lo mire descontenta, y le saque el dedo de al medio

- Rob, jodete!

Comenzó a seguirme, divulgando demasiadas boberías.

-pero Elena, que va! Se que te encantaría

Le cerré la puerta en su cara.

Mi oficina estaba hecha un asco!, acaso no había un poco de exclusividad por parte de William, aquel auxiliar que me debía está… al fin ni al cabo nadie sabría su secreto. Pero estaba enfurecida, mis pacientes vendrían y los recibiría así! No puede ser.

Me dirigí al itinerario de aseo.

- William! , No seas cojonudo, debías de haber ordenado mi oficina! En que quedamos, ah! mierda.

No hubo respuesta, trate de abrir la puerta pero se hallaba cerrada, me saque una orquídea y comencé a abrirla. Estaba oscura, al parecer no había nadie… emprendí a explorar, y susurre

-…William no esta y yo gritando como una completa idiota.

Me devolví, casi llegando a la entrada escuche unos gritos. Me espante, que podría estar sucediendo, acaso había alguien ahí?

Cada vez que me acercaba los gritos eran aun más potentes, eran los de una mujer, me acerque mas, todo se hallaba oscuro

- ooh papito, dame más!, que carajo, dame más!

Estaba claro malditos jodidos, prendí la luz, y ya era todo más evidente

-pero que están haciendo! Que jodidos!

Sin más que hablar, era William con Meredith, estaban en plena fornicación, el dale que dale, moviendo su esculpido culo, y lamiéndole los senos, claro que al escucharme Meredith agarra una manta que había cerca y se tapa, toma su ropa, sus zapatos, pasa a mi lado sin siquiera mirándome, y jurándose la gran cosa, claro la gran zorra que es, y demás mostrándome su culo plástico para sacar mas fachada de su cuerpazo, teñida de mierda.

-vamos zorrita lárgate, ni mas te vale lo que puedo hacer para que cagues perra!. – y tu William si serás puto! Como puedes seguir con esa zorra, y además yo buscándote como desesperada porque no cumpliste nuestro trato, en que quedamos.

Lo quede mirando, aunque fuese demasiado sexy no tenia tal excitación como con otros, el era un gran amigo pero…

-ah y por favor! Vístete, no quiero ver tus cosotas!

Le di la espalda, quedando un poco disgustada

-Elena por favor!...no se lo comentes a nadie.

Oyendo sus suplicas, me llegaban realmente, no era una persona fría, ni que va, soy mas caliente que la cresta.

Gire hacia la puerta del baño, Meredith salio vestida y se me acerco.

-Elena, realmente esto no puede salir de aquí, por lo menos esta vez no seas perra y protege a tu amigo, que es William el más perjudicado que yo, y supongo que no quieres eso o no?.

Me tenia furiosa, ya veía el momento en que algún día la destrozaría…pero tenia razón, no quería arruinar a mi amigo.

- William acaso no te das cuenta que ella no siente nada por ti, solo eres su objeto sexual y nada mas.

Se acerco hacia él

La expresión de William fue preocupante, e ignorando un poco lo que le había aclamado.

-corazón no es lo que ella dice, sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti, mi tigre!

Le toca la mejilla, le pega una palmada en el culo, y le da un fogoso beso.

-claro que lo se mi caramelito.

-caramelito?..William!

Quede indignada de esto. Meredith pasó casi rozándome el brazo derecho y se va.

-William como puedes ser tan estupido, te utiliza como quiere! Aléjate de ella, aparte que me desagrada, es una maldita perra.

-Elena, por favor, a ella la amo, no puedo estar sin ella, seré un auxiliar para tener horas extras, pero pronto me podré graduar en psicología, y ya estaríamos en el mismo nivel.

-William, como que estas enamorado de ella?, pensé que esto para ti, era también parte de una aventura pasajera para olvidarte de Vicky.

-no me hables de esa, es una zorra!

-no, no lo es!, ella realmente te amó, pero terminaron por simple mierda.

-acaso que te engañen, que te pongan el gorro con tu mejor amigo es de ser santa!...es una perra igual que todas, ecepto Meredith, ella no es como tu crees, nunca jugaría conmigo…me a dado los mejores momentos.

-aja, pero así en la cama cualquiera! Entiende que es una maldita zorra que para lo único que sirve es lamer picos y nada más.

-ya basta Elena! Deja de insultarla…lo único que te pido, si realmente eres mi amiga…guarda esto como secreto y no lo divulgues a nadie, aquí tengo trabajo de seguro, y sabes bien que necesito el dinero.

-en serio William, eres un cojonudo!, pero haz lo que quieras, ya te dije lo que sucede realmente, tu sabes si lo tomas o lo ignoras, pero no me pidas a que deje de insultarla porque eso, de tan solo verla me salen las palabras.

-Elena, esta bien, y el trato sigue en pie, iré de inmediato a tu oficina y la ordenare.

Lo mire y le abrace.

-ni te molestes, lo are yo misma…pero solo por esta vez

-ok

Antes de salir, vire hacia él y le dije:

-te quiero…ingrato

Solo logre escuchar "igualmente" y luego la risitas.

Pero que manera de odiar a esa maldita, no podía permitir que le siguiese haciendo daño a William. Camine enfurecida llegando al primer piso, llegue al centro de consultas, note a muchos pacientes en espera y subí por las escaleras rápidamente, llegue corriendo a mi oficina a ordenar.

Logre hacer un record en mi notario, me demore 20 minutos antes de que llegase mi primer paciente, pase al baño me lave un poco, me ordene y me cambie la ropa.

Me acomode en el sillón, tome mi archivador y saque la lamina del paciente que vendría a visitarme en el primer turno.

Tocaron la puerta.

-pase.

Mire hacia la paciente, la salude, y le pedí que se recostara en el sofá dándome la espalda para que la conversación fluyera de alguna forma sin prejuicios.

-bueno Ana, que tal a sido tu vida durante este ultimo tiempo, desde la ultima vez que viniste a mi consulta.

-pues, Dra. Elena…

-no, no, no querida, no me digas Dra., tranquila, puedes tutearme, en que habíamos quedado, prosigue.

-bueno, eh hecho las cosas que tu me dijiste que hiciera, que tratase de alejarme de mi marido con lentitud, excepto si se vuelve a sobrepasar que me contactase de inmediato con los carabineros y…

-y bueno hablemos sobre ese punto, como se a comportado en estos días.

-si, se a portado bien conmigo, aunque lo encontrado extraño, ya que le van esas conductas, como si quisiese pegarme o gritarme pero la retiene.

-bueno Ana, eso es genial o no?, dime cual es tu duda.

-tengo miedo a que sospeche algo y que quiera tramar algo después.

-lo mismo pensé, pero, que dice tu corazón, aun amas a ese imbecil?

Se alboroto, y se sentó frente de mi.

-Dra. No diga eso! Creo estar aun enamorada, puede que tenga esos…

Le interrumpí, no podía soportar que comenzase a hablar boberías como esas.

-su esposo es un maldito imbecil que de primera debería estar preso o mínimo bajo algún cargo. Ana, tu no puedes permitir que un hombre te falte el respeto sea psicológico o físico. O acaso te gusta que te maltraten?

-pero es que…la verdad ya no soporto mas, es una relación masoquista lo que tengo y lo admito.

-excelente Ana, ese es un buen paso que has dado para ya olvidarte de ese imbecil. Trata de alejarte de él de a poco para que tú no te perturbes y no sufras tanto por su ausencia porque aunque hayas dicho eso que es magnifico aun lo sigues queriendo a pesar de que sea un zafado.

(Pausa)

-bueno han pasado 20 minutos, algo mas que quieras decirme.

-tengo miedo a la soledad.

-y que paso con tus hijos, acaso no tenias dos?

-si, pero son unos ingratos, me abandonaron

-porque dice eso, desde cuando? Que sucedió?

-mi hijo, tuvo una pelea con mi esposo y…quisiera mejor no hablar de esto.

-pero dime Ana, es necesario saber el porque el abandono, del que tanto dices.

-Micol…Micol…

La observe perpleja aun sin comprender que le sucedía, esas palabras, esa mirada indecisa.

-no aguantes, si quieres llorar hazlo y no te limites, tranquila.

-soy una maldita madre, una perra por no haber hecho nada con mis hijos, ignorados y incomprendidos.

-vale! Tu has dicho…porque eso de que eres una perra, cual fue tu error?

-los dos fueron abusados por mi marido y…

La melancolía e impotencia se habían apoderado en el ambiente, todo se había hecho mierda.

-maldito jodido, dime, son dos varones?

- emm, no Elena, mi Micol y mi Meredith, ella es la menor y la mas perjudicada de esto.

Asombro, realmente quede en shock, hace un poco armándome una película de batalla entre esa zorra de Meredith, que va…podía...ser...simple...coincidencia

Tantos nombres que han de haber y tantas personas que han de ocupar el mismo.

-hablemos de su hija, quien a sido la mas perdujidaca de esta situación.

-usted a sabido de ella, donde vive o trabaja?

-mi Meredith, tengo entendido que aun a de vivir aquí y trabajo, en realidad no e sabido mucho de ella, desde que perdimos el contacto ella no quiso saber mas de mi.

Maldita coincidencia, será realmente aquella resbalosa perrona…

Será talvez un rollo de simple igualada, mil nombres mil personas, pero un mundo tan chico… que mierda!...

-**sigamos luego de un breaks...**

ohh bueno chicas... y futuras amigas. soy nueva en esto, realmente spero que les oh god lemmon.:D xd

Acepto todas sus criticas, BUENAS :D! o malas:( ! kjakajkaja

Todo se recibe chicas pero lo que importa es que se diviertan un my story

Pero esto continuaaaaaa eso esta clarisimo sera realmente aquella perrona!...(;::)

Encontrara realmente elena al hombre de su vida o seguira siendo simplemente un objeto

Sexual para los hombres, y una vida llena de sexo sin amor..( _a mi sinceramente, no me gusta_)

Soy mas del romance pero quise probar lanzandome con este lemmon..!

xhaitoss lectorcitas de werlyn!

jakjakaj.._Steffy._

_Nota colaboradora: ¡yo la subí! Ejeje, comentenla, esta genial. Niss._


End file.
